Electronic devices, especially portable electronic user devices, are quickly becoming ubiquitous in every modern society. Such devices often include functionality to schedule future notifications (e.g., reminders of calendar events) and to process unscheduled notifications (e.g., alerts about breaking news or new messages). While such notifications can be useful, when notifications are presented too frequently or with irrelevant information, users may experience alarm fatigue. Alarm fatigue results in users becoming desensitized to the notifications, which can lead to users intentionally ignoring the notifications or otherwise missing them.
Goal setting and goal keeping is an effective way to achieve a desired result. This is especially true when improving one's health is the desired result. Even with established goals, users often get busy with other activities and forget about keeping their goals and/or prioritize other activities ahead of keeping their goals. This can lead to abandonment of goal setting.